


Lobo em pele de cordeiro

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Jack, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack pensa que está se aproveitando de Daniel e que ele é muito inocente. Daniel decide provar que ele está errado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lobo em pele de cordeiro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Wolf in Sheep's Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133330) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Jack não conseguia entender a transformação pela qual Daniel passava quando entrava em seu quarto. Não era possível que aquele gênio com carinha de bebê que corava ao receber um simples olhar lascivo em público, que se atrapalhava com seu próprio embaraço ao tentar demonstrar interesse em alguém, que parecia sofrer pane no sistema ao receber demonstrações públicas de afeto, fosse a mesma pessoa que agora o encarava como um leopardo brincando com sua presa.

 

Era tudo culpa sua, e Jack sabia disso. Havia provocado Daniel até ele perder o controle e agora enfrentaria as consequências. A antecipação lhe tirava o fôlego e queria gritar para Daniel se apressar, mas isso só pioraria as coisas. Daniel foi inclusive esperto o bastante para pegar amarras com tecnologia alienígena da base, nem todo o treinamento de Jack poderia o libertar agora.

 

“Você disse que se sentia culpado por se aproveitar de mim. Que eu sou inocente demais. Vou mostrar exatamente quem está se aproveitando de quem.”

 

Jack forçou o pescoço para procurar Daniel, mas havia sido amarrado de tal forma que seus músculos quase não conseguiam manter a cabeça levantada. Sentia-se absolutamente vulnerável, nu e amarrado na própria cama, exposto para que Daniel fizesse o que desejasse consigo. Por que havia concordado com isso? Ah é, porque não conseguia recusar nada do que Daniel pedisse. Poderia ter perguntado antes o que Daniel pretendia fazer, mas a excitação de não saber era boa demais. Queria que Daniel o surpreendesse, como já estava fazendo. Quando Daniel sugeriu “Teal’c” como palavra de segurança, alegando que era a palavra perfeita porque ele era quase como um irmão mais velho para eles e nada como o nome de um irmão para acabar imediatamente com o tesão, percebeu que estava namorando alguém com um senso de humor muito mais perturbado do que teria imaginado. E se Teal’c descobrisse que estavam usando seu nome, não estariam seguros nem mesmo em outra galáxia.

 

Daniel estava sentado em uma poltrona no lado oposto do quarto, em um canto que a luz quase não chegava, mas Jack ainda conseguia perceber que ele estava completamente vestido e olhando para ele de um modo que era pervertido ou diabólico. Talvez os dois.

 

“Quando você disse que ia me comer até eu não conseguir mais caminhar, tinha a impressão de que teria mais você nessa equação.” Comentou, voltando a baixar a cabeça.

 

Daniel riu. “Você gostaria disso, não é mesmo? Mas precisamos ter certeza de que você não está se aproveitando de mim. E qual é a graça de fazer isso se você não implorar?”

 

Jack repetiu para si mesmo que Daniel deveria ser secretamente um alien com espetaculares poderes de disfarce ou ter dupla personalidade.

 

“Então o seu plano é só ficar olhando?” Provocou, afinal, até o autocontrole de Daniel deveria ter algum limite.

 

Daniel se levantou, aproximando-se lentamente com um sorriso de gato de Cheshire. Ele sentou-se aos pés da cama entre as pernas de Jack. “Sabe, eu tenho uma teoria de que você é muito mais inteligente do que finge ser. Vamos testar essa teoria?”

 

“Eu peço uma foda e você me dá um teste surpresa? Devia ter ficado longe de cientistas.”

 

Daniel ignorou o comentário e se esticou sobre o corpo de Jack para pegar algo no criado mudo. Tão perto, mas não perto o bastante, Jack impulsionou o quadril para cima, buscando algum tipo de contato, mas Daniel foi mais rápido em se afastar. “Você não estaria tentando trapacear, estaria Jack? As regras são simples. Vou te dar a designação de um planeta, se você acertar qual é o planeta, você será premiado, se errar, voltamos para o início. Acerte quatro em sequência e essa bundinha linda é minha.”

 

“Então você vai ficar ai recitando nomes de planetas?” Essa era a ideia mais estranha de preliminares que já tinha ouvido.

 

“Oh não, recitando não. Eu vou escrever eles para você.”

 

Daniel abriu a loção que havia acabado de pegar, e passou um dedo cuidadosamente pela coxa de Jack, desenhando lentamente um P. O contato queimava, e Jack chegou a pensar que estava desesperado demais antes de perceber que era o efeito da loção. Um por um, Daniel foi escrevendo os dígitos, aproximando-se cada vez mais da virilha. E quanto terminou, soprou delicadamente, gelando a loção. Jack precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para se concentrar, P3X-774, sabia que já tinha ouvido esse nome.

 

“Gaia, o planeta dos Nox.” Lembrou finalmente. Malditos nomes gerados automaticamente por computador, deveria haver um jeito melhor de fazer isso.

 

“Muito bem, Jack.”

 

Daniel capturou seus lábios em um beijo selvagem, que talvez indicasse que Daniel também estava lutando para manter o controle. Jack se entregou completamente ao beijo, desesperado por contato. Só percebeu a verdadeira intenção de Daniel quando sentiu a penetração de um dedo cuidadosamente lubrificado. Daniel tinha a concentração e a técnica de alguém com muitos anos de experiência. Subitamente, Jack sentia-se constrangido. Daniel não era um anjinho inocente, era um deus do sexo que por algum motivo incompreensível havia o escolhido. Tentou brincar que esse era exatamente o tipo de recompensa que tinha em mente, mas para o seu horror, só conseguiu produzir um gemido alto. Daniel nunca o deixaria esquecer isso.

 

“Agora, concentração. Não se esqueça que se você errar vamos ter de voltar para o início.” A voz de Daniel mudava completamente quando estava em controle assim, e era quase demais para Jack suportar.

 

Sem parar de se mover dentro de Jack, passou a outra mão no pote aberto de loção. Movia-se com uma calma que irritava e excitava Jack. Jack estava decidido a acertar os quatro planetas o mais rápido possível, mas quando Daniel começou a escrever em seu pênis, tudo o que passou por sua mente foi P5FILHODAPUTA. Iria precisar chutar, o que era difícil os lábios de Daniel tão próximos, soprando delicadamente, se ao menos conseguisse se mover um pouco...

 

“Errr, aquele planeta do sushi que te sequestrou?”

 

Daniel subitamente removeu o dedo e se afastou.

 

“Ei!” Exclamou Jack indignado.

 

“Jack, eu te avisei sobre as consequências de errar, agora nós vamos ter que começar tudo de novo.”

 

“Você é um professor cruel, era assim que você tratava os seus alunos?” Zombou Jack.

 

Daniel se aproximou do seu ouvido, tomando o cuidado de ficar ligeiramente fora de alcance caso Jack virasse o rosto. “Não, era assim que eu tratava os meus colegas.” Jack fez uma nota mental de que precisar arrancar essa história dele algum dia, porque a imagem mental que tinha de Daniel como professor de modo algum incluía bondage com colegas. “Agora Jack,” disse se afastando novamente “vamos tentar de novo.”.

 

Dessa vez, Daniel escolheu o baixo ventre, escrevendo lentamente e por vezes roçando o pulso ligeiramente no pênis de Jack. Jack tinha certeza de que perderia a sanidade antes de acertar quatro planetas, mas ao menos havia conseguido discernir a designação completa dessa vez: P3X-118.

 

“Aqueles cretinos que conseguiam nos imitar, escargot alguma coisa.”

 

Daniel riu. “Stragoth. Mas vou considerar isso como um acerto. Viu o que você consegue fazer quando se concentra?” Daniel pegou mais lubrificante e introduziu novamente um dedo, de forma ainda mais lenta, apesar da urgência com que Jack tentava jogar seu corpo contra o dele.

 

Ainda com calma, como se estivesse alheio à situação, começou a escrever outro nome no peito de Jack, desnecessariamente circulando os mamilos pelo que pareceram horas. P4C-970.

 

“Jack do futuro diz não vá para lá.”

 

Daniel estava sendo generoso, escolhendo planetas importantes, fáceis de serem lembrados, mas já havia acabado com a sua desculpa de que não conseguia se lembrar dos nomes gerados por computador.

 

“Muito bem, Jack. Sabia que você iria conseguir.” Disse introduzindo o segundo dedo. Movia-se com uma precisão enlouquecedora, propositalmente evitando a próstata, queria que Jack conseguisse manter ao menos um pouco de concentração. “Agora seria muito bom se você conseguisse acertar, Jack. Só mais dois planetas.”

 

Dessa vez, escolheu o pescoço, escrevendo P3X-974 sobre o pomo de adão.

 

“Martelo de Thor, Cimmeria.”

 

Grunhiu frustrado quando Daniel removeu os dedos, e estava a ponto de reclamar quando ele se sentou sobre seu peito e começou a tirar as roupas lentamente. Precisava forçar os músculos dos ombros e do pescoço para manter a cabeça levantada, mas não queria perder um segundo daquela visão. Jack se perguntou por um momento se “professor universitário sexy” era uma variante de “bibliotecária sexy”, mas decidiu que isso era muito melhor. As três camadas de roupas folgadas escondiam um corpo com músculos definidos que Jack conhecia muito bem. A última coisa a sair foram os óculos, e Jack engoliu a seco quando Daniel esfregou o pênis ereto em sua garganta ao se esticar para coloca-los sobre o criado mudo. Em algum momento devia ter morrido e ido parar nas mãos de um demônio da luxúria, porque não era possível que o seu Daniel tivesse tanto autocontrole.

 

“Agora Jack, se você errar você vai me deixar muito frustrado, e você não quer isso. Então eu preciso que você se concentre especialmente agora.”

 

Daniel voltou para os pés da cama e direcionou a Jack um sorriso predador que lhe deu arrepios. Não fazia ideia do que Daniel faria se errasse, mas não iria arriscar. Daniel o levantou ligeiramente do colchão, para escrever o último planeta ao longo de seu traseiro. P3W-451, foi a vez de Jack rir.

 

“Buraco negro, isso é um trocadilho?” Daniel ignorou novamente o comentário e o largou na cama, levantando-se e saindo. Jack não conseguia ver para onde tinha ido. Começou a ficar apavorado. Teria errado? Tinha certeza de que esse era o planeta, talvez seu comentário tivesse irritado Daniel. Mas não conseguia acreditar que ele o deixaria ali amarrado e com uma ereção que já havia durado um tempo impressionante para alguém da sua idade. “Daniel? Daniel! Nem pense em me deixar aqui! Vou te mandar para a Corte Marcial!”

 

Daniel apareceu na porta. “Corte Marcial? Sério? Eu nem sou militar, e qual seria o crime? Falha em foder um oficial superior?” Ao ver a testa franzida de Jack, completou. “Fui pegar uma camisinha na mochila.” Disse mostrando-a, como que para comprovar sua alegação.

 

“Oh. Então eu acertei?”

 

Daniel subiu na cama novamente. “Sim, Jack. Você acertou. Bom menino, agora você receber sua recompensa. Você está realmente desesperado, não está?” Disse acariciando seu rosto gentilmente.

 

“Sim, agora menos conversa e mais foda.”

 

“Não sei.” Disse se afastando novamente. “Não sei se é isso que você realmente quer, talvez eu seja muito inocente.”

 

“Não, você não é nada inocente. Você é pervertido perverso escondido em um cientista tapado com cara de anjo, agora me fode.”

 

Daniel parou após colocar a camisinha. “Esse não foi um pedido muito educado. Você precisa usar as palavras mágicas”

 

Jack o fuzilou com o olhar, Daniel o faria implorar, mas orgulho não servia para muita coisa quando todo o sangue de seu corpo parecia estar concentrado na virilha. “Por favor.” Grunhiu entre os dentes.

 

“Por favor o quê?” Perguntou Daniel com o seu melhor falso sorriso inocente.

 

Jack suspirou, se já havia chegado até ali... “Por favor, me fode.”

 

Daniel deu outro sorriso enigmático e se posicionou, sussurrando “eu estava esperando você dizer isso” antes de beijá-lo profundamente.

 

Como tudo o que havia feito, agiu lentamente. Jack estava dividido entre a necessidade de acelerar as coisas e a vontade de manter o pouco orgulho que lhe restava. Daniel sabia o que estava fazendo. Entre o ritmo dolorosamente lento, as mordidas no pescoço e as carícias nos testículos e no pênis, Daniel o estava levando a loucura. Seu orgasmo foi rápido e avassalador, e provavelmente apagou por um momento, porque a próxima coisa que percebeu foi Daniel removendo as amarras e cuidadosamente inspecionando sua pele.

 

“Tudo bem? Você apagou.” Disse Daniel enquanto massageava delicadamente os pulsos ligeiramente vermelhos.

 

“A única coisa realmente ferida é o meu ego, apesar de que os meus ombros estão me matando, mas deve ser só a idade.”

 

“Eu acho que eu tenho salonpas gel aqui, vira de costas.”

 

Jack mal conseguia se mexer, mas obedeceu. Se tivesse que pedir algum remédio para a Dra. Freiser na manhã seguinte teria de explicar o que estava fazendo, e Daniel provavelmente implodiria de vergonha se isso acontecesse, porque toda essa energia sexual dominadora acabava no momento que saía do quarto e se transformava em uma timidez que havia enganado Jack ao ponto de temer estar se aproveitando de um subordinado. Ah, e ele iria para a Corte Marcial por relações impróprias com alguém sob seu comando.

 

“Tem alguma coisa que você não tenha nessa gaveta, fora camisinhas?”

 

“Eu tenho isso também, só queria ver como você reagiria se achasse que eu tinha saído.” Daniel disse rindo, e se desviou facilmente do travesseiro que Jack jogou com um grunhido.

 

Daniel também sabia o que estava fazendo quando o assunto era massagem, o que gerava ainda mais perguntas sobre o conjunto particular de habilidades que ele parecia ter, mas isso era uma dúvida para outra hora, porque agora só o que importava era que todo o desconforto estava desaparecendo sob os dedos ágeis de Daniel, e que o sono já estava começando a tomar conta de sua mente. Quando Daniel terminou a massagem, Jack se ajeitou para dormir, e Daniel se aconchegou no seu peito.

 

“Você ainda acha que eu sou muito inocente e que você está se aproveitando de mim?” Perguntou em tom jocoso.

 

“Não, eu acho que você é um lobo em pele de cordeiro e não acredito que você conseguiu esconder isso de mim por dois meses nessa relação.” Disse com um tom falsamente irritado. “E eu te amo.” Completou ternamente, acariciando gentilmente os cabelos de Daniel.

 

“Também te amo.” Respondeu Daniel, fechando os olhos.

 

Eles estavam felizes.

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fanfic de Stargate SG-1, primeira tentativa de smut que não foi traumática, e marca a quebra do meu último hiato não intencional. Espero que vocês gostem, porque pretendo seguir escrevendo para esse fandom.


End file.
